Extra goings on of Omega 1
by ThetaOmegaSigma
Summary: Mini chapters of Omegas life, read my main story for more!
1. Chapter 1

The arm chair I sat on, was saggy, old and raggedy. Across from me sat my dad, he was in a foul mood, sick of losing. Not losing games, but loosing people.

Grumpily, he slammed the wooden balls across the playing board.

"Are you going to be like this all day?" I sighed as I folded the newspaper.

"Hmm... What? I am trying to figure this out." He answered, leaning back in his own armchair.

"Solitaire? You have already mastered that ages ago, I am the only one in the universe who hasn't figured that out yet. Stop sulking." I moaned as I plumped the cushion behind me.

"I have figured it out, I am trying to figure out all of the combinations leading to ultimately mastering the entire game." He paused for breath "Finally, a sentence too big. But yes, I am."

"Come on, I have read the same newspaper several times, highlighted suspicious cases in a blue biro, which I found in that Chinese pot in the corner, and now I am counting on you for some entertainment."

He looked up from his board, got up and placed the board back on the sideboard.

His eyes went to the red leather couch, he strolled over and collapsed hopelessly onto it. It creaked under his weight.

Once his eyes opened from a short moment of 'shut-eye', he gestured for me to come over and sit beside him.

With great effort, I rose from my arm chair, strolled over and sat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I really do love you, and so does your mum, it's not her fault she's never around, she is such a busy woman. And when it comes to entertainment, I am usually stumped on what to do." He explained putting his arms around me, giving me a hug.

"I am usually very good at entertaining myself. But, that was a while ago. I appreciate you have things to do, also that you don't want me 'getting into trouble'. I like your company, despite the fact that half the time your in your own little world."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want to loose you, like I loose everyone else."

Together, we just dozed off, snuggled up close together on the couch, the doctors tweed jacket was over my body, his arms still locked around me.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghostly Fob Watch

_**Look, to be honest, I don't even know. Doctor who has been my life for years. My imagination does this to me. My main story that hasn't been touched, in a long time, is sort of what you need to understand. **_

_**oh yesh, I own Omega Sigma by the way, copyright me :)**_

I trotted up the steps, towards the Doctor and the console. He danced around it, flicking levers and pressing buttons.

"Hello, good evening!" I called joyfully, running and skidding to a halt beside him.

"Good Evening Omega, how's Corbiah?" The Doctor gave me a sideways glance, a look of concern crossing his face.

I smiled reassurance that she was ok "She's fine, just tired and bruised. Has abit of a temperature, but I gave her some medicine from the FirstAid Room."

"That's good to hear. And how are you?" He asked, stopping doing everything to stare me in the face. Sometimes, well at first, it was quite unsettling, but as time goes by, it becomes everyday.

Letting out a tired sigh, I turned around and collapsed on the black chair beside the stairs.

"I'm fi-" I stopped, realising that I could here a voice. "Can you hear that?"

That look of concern crossed his face again, he stood still, listening.

"Nope, but I presume you can. What is it?" He questioned, edging back towards the controls. His green eyes widened at the sight of something on the console, he looked away, his eyes closing slightly.

My eyes followed his, seeing ; coiled wires, a non-sonic screwdriver, a couple of blinking lights, a gem and a fob watch. Nothing out of the ordinary. What had make his eyes widen so much?

"Oranges and Lemons, say the Bells of Saint Clements..." The voice sang, that voice, why did it sound so familiar?

Then it hit me.

That voice, it was mine. My own voice.

"But... But... That's my voice. Where's it coming from!?" I demanded, rising from the seat, and began to walk around the console, running the tip of my finger around its edge.

"Your voice, you say?" The concern had left his voice, it was now more panicy. "I'm not sure it was, your tired. This is not the time for this."

"You owe me five farthings, Say the bells of St. Martin's." my voice sang, the lullaby from my past, I used to fall asleep to that song.

"Time you say, what a give away. It's that watch. The watch that isn't quite there. What is it, a ghost watch? Or perhaps meant only for me, only for me not to see." I concluded.

My hand ran across the surface of the panel that the fob watch laid on, golden whisps of energy leaking out from under its lid.

"Don't touch it." He shouted.

On its lid, I could see my reflection.

"When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey." Again my voice sang, progressing further into the song.

Suddenly, looking down, I saw that my hand had already moved up, and was hovering over the lid.

"Ignore him, open me and gain the memories that you have lost... " my voice was tempting me.

I was now holding it in both hands. Briefly, I opened it, the gold whisps of energy and life were escaping, I felt the light on my eyes. I gasped, smiling.

The Doctor came over and slammed the lid closed, breaking me free and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's you, half of your soul in that watch. That watch is yours. I placed it in your hand, on your first day in the TARDIS, the day of your first regeneration, when I rescued you. When I did so, half of your regeneration energy went inside that watch to be kept safe, that watch is you."

"When I grow rich, Say the bells of Shoreditch." It sang.

I hummed the tune aloud.

"I can't hear it as much as you, but I can faintly. It was supposed to be kept from you, it was always there, where you dropped it. But you never noticed it, perception filter keeping you away; I don't even think you realised you dropped it. That bit of you must stay in that watch, but it's learnt to be independent, away from you. Try talking to it." The Doctor explained.

Slowly, I glanced up at him, his eyes met mine and then I looked at the watch.

"Hello?" I asked, peering at the watch. What was I doing, what was I expecting?

"Hello." It replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am you. I was trapped in here on your first day, shortly after he found you." It replied bluntly.

"But, didn't you need me?"

"Yes I did, but you dropped me on that panel and walked away" it sighed.

"If I had known, I wouldn't of. All of this is crazy."

"Not crazy. This is semi- normal for timelords actually, but usually they do it when they have to change their biology, stuff themselves inside their own watches, to hide. Don't worry, I forgive you. I am here to help. I am you. I am a friend." The watch version of me said.

"I am sorry, I still don't fully understand, but if you are mine, then I will keep you. And if me keeping close to you, keeps you alive. I will keep you close, in exchange for company and help." I promised, as I shoved it inside my combat pants front pocket.

"Anything for myself." It laughed. Yes, this watch certainly was like me, I had matured in the last eleven months, this version of me, clearly hadn't.

I turned to my Father, he smiled a pitiful smile.

"It's dangerous, but she is firmly stuck in there. It has been eleven months since that event, she's half of your soul, it being almost a year since that part of you was shoved in their, she needed you to keep alive. I am guessing she let down the perception filter abit. Just one touch was all she needed to be for another year. A fob watch to a timelord soul, is like a house ready to be inhabited, a ship ready to board. It's a mental back up system, keeping a mental version of you safe." He said, his hands on my shoulders. "Because I couldn't risk loosing your again." He winked, and bopped me on my nose.

Nodding I sang "When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney." And walked up the stairs. "I'll see to Corbiah. Good night, lets see what tommorow brings!" I yawned.


	3. Chapter 3 Hide and Seek

**_Well hello again, its holiday time again. I usually get bored and since doctor who is my life, I write, read and watch it, amongst eating. _**

"Corbiah, come out, we are too old for hide and seek!" I yelled down the tardis' endless corridors, why does she always do this?  
Whilst hunting her down I heard her endless giggles, but it was impossible so figure out where they were coming from; they seemed to come from all around.  
"Come on you sore loser, find me, come on!" She demanded  
"No, we are too old for this game! This is ridiculous, I am going back to the console room!"  
My bare feet sunk into the red fibres of the carpet, it felt nice. Out of nowhere, the doctor came around the upcoming corner, I was too busy looking down at my feet, I bumped straight into him. Falling over, I winded myself.  
"Omega? I'm sorry, but you should look where you are going. Are you ok?" He apologised and held out his hand to pull me up. My ,apparently clammy, hand grabbed his, and slowly but surely I got to my feet.  
The doctors hands where on my shoulders, holding me up whilst I attempted to get my breath back.  
"Hmm... What?" I replied, still a little in shock, rubbing my back for self comfort.  
"That was quite a fall, are you ok? Where's Corbiah? I was just looking for you two, its time to do some studying." He asked, with a big cheesy smile, plastered across his face.  
I coughed, clearing my throat.  
"Corbiah? She insisted that we play hide and seek, I didn't want to, but I still haven't found her yet. I'm fine, I think I will just be abit sore and bruised. Ouch.  
Studying? What do you mean, studying?" I gasped.  
"Education, knowledge, tests. You know. Your lucky, we are doing it in the console room, and not in the study, come along Omega!" He cheerfully spoke.  
He turned around and then almost fell on me, skilfully I took two steps back, so he missed me; falling onto his back, appearing rather like a turtle, over turned and unable to get off his back.  
I snorted, he got up, straightened his bow tie and dusted off his jacket.  
"BOO! Off we pop then, off to study, I love it when we study." Corbiah said as she turned towards the corridor that led to the console room "by the way, you can't play hide and seek"  
I grunted my dis-agreement "I never wanted to play in the first place."  
My father gave me a little push, urging me forward behind Corbiah.

The console room smelt funny, like burnt toast. I dismissed it without a care, it was probably one of his projects gone wrong.  
Grumpily, I plonked down on a step beside the centre console and watched as the Doctor and Corbiah studied the monitor.  
Both of them are always so obsessed, so obsessed with learning, constantly filling their heads with knowledge. Sometimes, when I was alone, I'd speak to the TARDIS; telling her to stop, but even I knew where her loyalties lied, and that was with the Doctor.  
Hours must of flown by, but I was still sitting in the chair, daydreaming about my past, and how much I missed it.  
A pair of fingers snapped in front of me, waking me up. My eyelids shot up and then I sat bolt upright from my slouched position on the chair.  
"Wakey Wakey, no time to drift of, things to learn! Sometimes Omega! Sometimes. Come on, next up is..." The Doctor paused, placing his hands on his hips, trying to make a decision.  
"MILITARY ISSUES!" Corbiah called from around the other side of the console.  
"That's right. Well done! Corbiah you read my mind, but at... Urm at the same time you didn't... But you did anyway, gather round children." He asked.  
Corbiah sat cross legged on the glass floor, whilst I adopted my slumped posture on the chair; the Doctor leant on the console panels, his arms crossed.  
"Killing is like a plague, a disease even, and after a while it Infects you, and then there is no going back. It never leaves you. It haunts you!" The Doctor explained. Everyone knew of his hatred for violence and killing.  
"Like, what happened to the military on my planet, back when I was seven?" Corbiah questioned in a mouse like voice.  
Bless her, my Corbiah. She lost all her family, that and many of her friends in the civil war. Her planets military was corrupt, they turned on the people they swore to protect. One night, 2 weeks after she had come into the doctors care, she told me the story, that dreadful story.  
"It was a holiday, a special event for my planet, the Festival of Peace. Our military gate crashed it, firing their laser guns at the public, killing many. My father ushered me and my mother away, back the way we came, back home.  
When we arrived, the door was bolted shut, then we went to the basement, slamming its little trap-door like door shut.  
After what felt like days, the banging on the front door woke us, my parents exchanged worried glance, their eyes went to the trap door above us. I remember a green light coming through the cracks in the floorboard and a funny buzzing noise. Then I couldn't hold it in any longer, I sobbed aloud. A hand clamped itself over my mouth, muffling the sound. Suddenly, the door flung open, instead of the military stood a gangly man, tweed jacket, bow tie and floppy hair.  
"Oh thank heavens it's you, you must help us," my father begged.  
They began talking, I thought I over heard it about escaping, him taking us somewhere else.  
"Gregor, I can't take you lot away with me, it's written in history that you died. I am sorry, I attended the remembrance service, your names were carved into the cliff face of the dead." The so called Doctor said.  
I peeked out from behind my mums back.  
"Please!" My mother interrupted their 'heated debate' "Take Corb, please. She's too young to die, please." She turned to face me, picking me up under my arms, then plonked me at the foot of the ladder.  
This Doctor seemed familiar, like I had seen him before.  
"Surely, saving one child won't damage too much. The only child of an old friend. A small innocent girl of seven, please. She hasn't even lived." Father pleaded, his hands on my shoulders.  
Floppy haired Doctor man held out his hand, after I didn't take it, he too picked me up and carried me.  
"I'll take her, for you." He said "Goodbye." And turned away, but I could still peek over his shoulder.  
"Mummy! Daddy! No!" I screeched, kicking and struggling against the mans tight grip.  
As if on Que the front door burst open, military morons charged in, all guns blazing.  
That was the last I ever saw of my parents, the Doctor at first, I hated him, then I came to except him as a family figure. Then I figured out on the third day, that I had seen him before, once or twice when I was younger, at my birthday parties." She explained on her fourteenth night.  
"Yes much alike that, that is sadly, the best example. Omega, what where you doing when you were seven?" The Doctor asked, I knew it was a sly question to find out more about me, but I answered regardless.  
"Hmm... Let me think. Probably in the girl military boot camp of Casania" I replied flatly, barely moving my mouth as I spoke.  
Little Corb and the Doctor, gaped at me, their jaws hanging open in shock.  
"... Programming and hacking their computers, I was too young to fight but, I do know how to use a gun. Young genius they called me. Cleaning weapons, I killed once, but that was self defence. Don't even bother shouting at me, we have all fought itself defence, and if I hadn't, I would never of met you again" I sobbed, fighting back the tears, as I ran down a corridor I search of a room, where I could curl up and cry.

_**sSo there is the third and another chapter of my main story will one out soon, probably... It's a work in progress!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Aspirin on a Plane

_**Hello, I am back after being away for a while, been watching tons of Doctor Who, especially the Classic Series, so haven't been uploading stuff. The writings not very good, I wrote this whilst in holiday in Spain by the pool :)**_

* * *

Omega sat awkwardly at the end of the row of five seats, peering down the aisle; the food trolley wasn't too far down the plane. Her stomach was growling impatiently, after all she hasn't eaten since breakfast. Next to her, sat the doctor, his eyes shut with what she thought was boredom.

"Couldn't we have travelled in the TARDIS? I'm bored!" She exclaimed, slamming her head back into the seat.

"No, she's repairing herself, so the only way we could of got to River in time is by plane. Plus, your not the only one who is bored, it's not even like I can get out the circuit board that needs tampering with, because its from the future. And as it is, we get enough funny stares." He sighed, opening one eye to look at her.

As a child, Omega dreamed of becoming a captain of her planets biggest vessel, . That ever happening would be a miracle, the job demands so many credentials, just to be considered. At school when she actually turned up, she poured everything into getting high levels and anything below average simply wouldn't do. So she would try again. And again. And again. Never giving up. The dalek invasion ruined all of that, her whole planet was dead, apart from her. Omega was the entire reason they came, her relation to the Doctor made her useful; and needed.

"Did I ever tell you about the ?" She asked, turning her head to the left to face her father.

Both his eyelids shot up, revealing his emerald green eyes beneath, he too turned his head to face her.

"Nope, never. Wait... Is it that massive spaceshi-" the Doctor was cut off by the air hostess.

"Anything from the trolley?" Droned the Blonde hostess, who's hair was scraped tightly back into a perfect bun.

"Umm" Omega considered, glancing at the menu. "Cheese sandwich and irn bru please?

"Sure, MILLY, NEED A SARNY OVER ERE' NOW!"

Milly strutted down the aisle as if it was a catwalk, bearing a cheese sandwich aloft.

"Here we are, babes, enjoy!" Milly said cheerily as she tossed the sandwich at Omega. "That's 2.99."

When your a traveller of space and time, you forget about money. Since there are so many currencies, it's incredibly hard just to keep track.

Clearing her throat, Omega spoke up "Which currency?"

The entire plane turned to look at the girl who didn't know the currency. Yet more funny looks.

"Pounds." The doctor leant over to whisper in Omegas ear.

"Which are they, what do they look like? Also... I... Urm... Don't have any money."

With a sigh, the Doctor rummaged through his tweed pockets, and reeled out his physic paper; holding it up right in front of the hostesses faces.

"I think you'll find that everything is ok." He spoke.

And with that, they walked on and repeated their lines.

Cheese oozed out from the sandwich, it must of been toasted thought Omega; but she cared little because it tasted nice. Irn bru fizzed up in the plastic cup, it's fizz spitting out all over her nose. All the commotion with the currency left her embarrassed, after all, what idiot doesn't know the currency? In reality, she shouldn't care, because on the planet she grew up on, the currency was credits; she wasn't used to the pound. Her father often told her that Earth was his favourite planet, so knowing all the currency of the planet was vital. Omega simply ignored him and got back to the circuits.

"Yes, it is the biggest ship of Casania, I went on it once. That's what inspired me to want to be the captain of it. Thanks for stepping in with the currency issue, god I feel stupid!" Omega said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, I've told you that many times before. And that was no problem." He grinned.

Deliberately, Omega opened her mouth, revealing chewed cheese and bread mush which was plastered to her tongue.

"Then I said 'I don't care because I never stay in one place too long for anyone to hold it against me'. Want a bite?" She asked, her mouth now shut and chewing once again.

"Fine, be rude! No sandwich for me, thanks. You ok?"

"Apart from a head ache, then yes. How much longer?"

"Fifth teen minutes, probably." And with that the doctor closed his eyes tightly and smacked his lips together with boredom.

Flight, LST227, had been three hours long, Omega was bored and now sandwich-less. Her head was pounding and she had no idea why: perhaps the pressure of the cabin.

Much to her disappointment, the trolley with the two hostesses escorting it, was making itself back down the aisle, now offering some complimentary items. Complimentary, meaning free right?

"Pen, Spoon or Aspirin?" The hostess asked over her shoulder.

"All of them!" Omega exclaimed.

"Fine, but don't tell my boss!" She smiled.

Sneakily, the hostess grabbed all three of the complimentary items, dropped them into a paper bag and placed it down on Omega's tray table.

"Many thanks, miss" Omega said as she emptied out her acquired items in front of her.

Beside her, the Doctor sat back, his head well back into the head rest. In all the time she had known him, he never slept. Unless he had been knocked unconscious, by various things; for example, a large fist, stun guns or/and drugs. As far as Omega was aware, none of any of them has happened. Without a second thought, she dismissed him and got back to her acquired items.

A pen can do many things in the hands of man, Omega often used them to draw on her skin because in her eyes, skin was like a blank piece of paper. After checking the ink, she threw it aside.

The spoon, was shiny but after laughing dryly at her distorted reflection, tossed it next to the unwanted pen.

Aspirin, Omega has never heard of the drug before, so she decided to study the box well.

It read.

'Effective pain relief for:

Toothache, Sore throats, Aches, Pains, Headaches and Migranes.

Only for Adults and Children above 16 years. MUST NOT BE ADMINISTERED TO PERSONS UNDER 16.

Take with water.'

In her cup, was a small amount of Irn Bru, surely that wasn't too different from water? The pain on her head hadn't died down at all, where it had come from?

With one single gulp, the tablet was swallowed, it's effective pain relief wasn't quite as effective as she would of thought, she'd had better drugs from all over the universe.

Suddenly, her headache got worse, it was turning into a full on migraine. The feeling in her fingers was going, her whole body felt numb and breathing became hard and more task like. Omega gasped for air and fell unconscious; that's when the fitting began. She shook violently, rocking the chair, much to the people around hers discomfort. One of those people was the Doctor, who woke suddenly due to his daughters violent fitting, he leapt into action.

He picked her up awkwardly and laid her in he recovery position in the narrow aisle way just behind the trolley.

"Come on Omega... Did anyone see what she took?" The Doctor asked around frantically. Much to his surprise, a little girl pointed to an over turned card box. When he turned it over, he sighed in despair and began to rummage through his small to the eye pockets, which were in fact bigger on the inside. Omega was still fitting, shaking violently, she was tiring but nowhere near stopping.

"Aha, here it is" he said as he jabbed the syringe into Omegas fitting neck with difficulty. She calmed, but she was pale. She spluttered and coughed several times, the doctor rolled her onto her side and she threw up.

Everyone just sat staring at the man, now clutching and cradling, his unconscious daughter in the aisle. This was much more than they had expected from a cheap flight.

No one said anything and for minutes it was deadly silent.

"Need a hand? Is she alright?" A man called down the aisle, he must of witnessed the whole ordeal, now pitied the man, and the girl.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind"

Together they hauled the pale girl onto a chair, she slumped as the Doctor and the stranger placed their jackets over her. She was showing signs of coming round, but the Doctor knew it would be a while yet.

"So what's wrong with her? I take it you know. Oh by the way I'm Lee, here to help." Lee announced confidently.

"Just an allergic reaction to Aspirin. She'll be fine eventually." The Doctor smiled at both Lee and Omega.

"I am a Junior Doctor, in training. She has shown signs of coming around. I'll be off then I guess."

"Thanks again, Lee. Good luck with the training!" He called after him.

Lee turned around, nodded once and headed back to his seat.

The Doctor took his seat next to Omega and watched her as she slept.

He regretted not telling her that Time Lords and Ladies couldn't cope with Aspirin, it was made for and by humans.


End file.
